<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Tenet' deleted scenes by abani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974341">'Tenet' deleted scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani'>abani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scenes, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tenet' deleted scenes that were never shot. Or written. Or... we never know, right?</p><p>本篇為想像中的《天能》的刪除鏡頭，純屬虛構。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Tenet' deleted scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Scene 1]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. FREEPORT OUTER WALL. - Night, after the plane crash</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fires have been put out and the chaos is dying down. Ambulances and firetrucks have left. A few workers are cleaning up the mess. Several police officers are photographing and taking notes at the scene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. ROTAS OFFICE. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Four ROTAS staff members gather around a desk, in conversation. Sitting at the desk is</em> <strong>KLAUS</strong>, <em>just hanging up the phone, looking exhausted.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Conversation in Norwegian, with English translation subtitles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-So they were unconscious when you found them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLAUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Frowning</em>) Yeah… They were both on the floor, and the EMT brought them to the hospital, I think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>What did you say they were doing in the lounge, again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLAUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't ask the details. Mr. Nikas, er, the Blonde one, said they needed a "private space where they won't be disturbed." I thought it was for some kind of private transaction or…-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Suggests</em>) -maybe they had other purposes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLAUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Looks up at</em><strong> STAFF 2</strong>) Such as?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything missing from the other vaults?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLAUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>… (<em>Sighs</em>) Well, they said some paintings were damaged at the outer vaults, but nothing seems to be stolen. But we can't be sure until the full search is finished. (<em>Face in hands</em>) Oh, God. I hope those two are all right. I don't want to lose my job. God, I have such a headache right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, this is crazy. But hey, (<em>puts a hand lightly on</em> <strong>KLAUS</strong><em>’s shoulder</em>) I'm sure they're going to be fine. They're still breathing fine when the EMT took over, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLAUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>...I think. (<em>Lost in thought</em>) But if they’d been lying there for that long, I don’t know if their brains will be damaged by hypoxia, or something like that...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. I think you’re the only one that actually did homework on the halide gas thing. (<em>Looks at other co-workers and they look at each other</em>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything on the security cams?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLAUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Shakes head</em>) ...they found nothing. But… (<em>thinking</em>) they said three of those cameras were broken. The three outside the central vault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>…(<em>Cracks up suddenly</em>) The mysterious one that we're not allowed to know what's in there and who owns? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KLAUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Eyes widen a little</em>) Yep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STAFF 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a bit weird to be a coincidence, don't you think?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>KLAUS</strong> <em>closes his eyes, leans back, sighs again, and smiles faintly.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Scene 2]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. HOTEL ROOM, TALLINN. -Morning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>THE PROTAGONIST</strong>
    <em> flattens a large map on the table.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the nearby lounge, the television is on, now displaying a segment of local news.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEWS REPORTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-still investigating the peculiar traffic accident that happened last night, when a broke-down car seemingly “jumped” from the roadside to the middle of the road and hit a truck from the rear, according to the images from the dashboard camera of the car behind. The truck driver is said to be unharmed, but in deep shock and now staying in a local hospital. The police said they’ve never seen anything like it, and they are still trying to find witnesses-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE PROTAGONIST</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, isn’t that the highway-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEIL</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Looks up from his equipment</em>) Hm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE PROTAGONIST</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-That’s the highway we’re… um, using today, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEIL</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Takes a closer look at the TV, and slowly says</em>) Er, yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE PROTAGONIST</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Frowns</em>) Should we be worried about anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEIL</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Looks at the TV, thinks briefly, then begins</em>) The way I see it, what’s happened, already happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>THE PROTAGONIST</strong> gives <strong>NEIL</strong> a bewildered look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEIL</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Gives a reassuring look but doesn’t smile</em>) We continue everything as planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>THE PROTAGONIST</strong><em> nods toward</em> <strong>NEIL</strong> <em>but then turns in the opposite direction, lowers his head a little and seems thoughtful.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Scene 3]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. CIA OFFICE -Day</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A meeting has just ended and the workers are gathering their stuff and leaving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WORKER 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>So… any news on Agent 0423?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WORKER 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Shakes head</em>) No. Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WORKER 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>A little incredulous</em>) It’s been two months since his second disappearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WORKER 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Sighs</em>) He was declared dead in Ukraine, resurfaced a week later in India, and then immediately disappeared again? That’s gotta be some kind of a record.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WORKER 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(<em>Sighs and chuckles</em>) Yeah, it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ANGLE on the desk. Sitting on top of it is a file with a picture of </span>
  </em>
  <strong>THE PROTAGONIST </strong>
  <em>
    <span>and a paragraph titled "</span>
  </em>
  <span>MUMBAI"</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Scene 4]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. STALSK-12. -Day, raining</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Several workers in protective suits and masks are at work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A mobile crane lifts a large cylindrical container from an underground cavern. The container is laid sideways and the top is opened. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>One worker examines the inside of the container with a flashlight, and stops there, frozen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another </span>
  </em>
  <strong>FIGURE</strong>
  <em>
    <span> approaches as other workers make way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>THE FIGURE</strong>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> takes the flashlight from the worker and looks inside, and stops dead, too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ANGLE on </span>
  </em>
  <strong>THE FIGURE</strong>
  <em>'s</em>
  <em>
    <span> masked face, with the eyes barely visible through the mask, expression unreadable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
*************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: At the freeport, Neil is registered under the name Constantine Nikas. Also Klaus is one of the top workers at ROTAS who actually does research and cares about the clients he brings in.<br/>Note 2: From the inverted Saab's point of view, it lay up-side-down on the road and got hit by a truck going backwards.<br/>Note 3: A CIA agent arrived at the Mumbai Yacht Club exactly 2 hours after the phone call, but the Protagonist was already gone.<br/>Note 4: They only found Volkov where the algorithm was supposed to be. Poor Volkov.</p><p>註1: 尼爾在自由港服務登記的名字叫Constantine Nikas。另外Klaus (imdb上的名字) 是個認真的好員工，他帶進來的客人差點窒息在裡面，讓他非常擔心&gt;&lt;<br/>註2: 從逆行Saab的角度來看，它翻車後躺在路上，被逆向而來的貨車撞飛。<br/>註3: CIA探員兩小時後到達孟買遊艇俱樂部時，主角已被尼爾帶走，從此失去聯絡。<br/>註4: 未來人挖出來的就是... 各位懂的，死人骨頭這樣。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>